Misteljul på Hogwarts
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] En berättelse som utspelar sig på Hogwarts i juletid, år okänt.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

Det är en berättelse som utspelar sig vid jul, så den kanske inte passar just nu när det man mest längtar efter är vår. Men jag lägger ut den iaf. så att jag inte glömmer bort den. :-)

* * *

**Misteljul på Hogwarts**

Hogwarts var pyntat för jul. Överallt var juldekorationer uppsatta och i Stora salen stod 20 ståtliga julgranar längs väggarna. Det doftade av nötter, mandel och nejlikeapelsiner. I taket i Stora salen föll snöflingor och bland dem lyste tända ljus. Få elever var kvar på skolan så julmiddagen åts vid ett gemensamt bord. Dumbledores ögon glittrade mot alla och envar. Madam Pomfrey och McGonagall var inbegripna i ett djuplodande samtal. Eleverna pratade med varandra och Flitwick diskuterade svävarförtrollningar med madam Hooch. De övriga professorerna samtalade lågmält med varandra. Det var bara Snape som satt tyst och inte talade med någon. Om någon försökte inleda ett samtal med honom så blängde han bara svart på dem och vände sig bort.  
– Jag skulle råda er att inte gå ensamma tillbaka till era rum, då jag tror att ni kan råka ut för ett par överraskningar på vägen, sa Dumbledore leende när de ätit färdigt och blinkade åt professor Elvali Mernad.  
Snape fnös, den nya professorn, Elvali, i Försvar mot svartkonster var hopplös. Hon visste inte sin plats och respekterade inte de äldre professorerna. De andra professorerna verkade inte ha något problem med detta, men han fann det oerhört irriterande. Han reste sig för att gå.  
– God jul professor Snape, sa Elvali.  
– Ta det försiktigt på vägen ner, sa Dumbledore leende.  
Han stelnade till men fortsatte sedan att gå med bestämda steg ut genom dörren.

Efter en liten stund började salen tömmas på folk och de gick nyfikna ut i korridoren för att se vad Elvali hade hittat på den här gången. Hon hade en tendens att göra de mest galna saker och var därför mycket omtyckt av sina elever. Därtill var hon mycket kunnig inom området försvar mot svartkonster. Redan ett par steg utanför dörren upptäckte en raveclaware vad en av överraskningarna bestod i när han inte längre kunde ta fler steg. Han såg sig omkring, men kunde inte se orsaken till det. De andra eleverna tittade nyfiket runt. Elvali skrattade och tittade menande upp mot taket. Precis ovanför pojken hängde en mistel.  
– Du kan inte flytta dig därifrån förrän du fått det som krävs under en mistel. Nu gäller det att du hittar någon frivillig.  
Pojken rodnade och de andra såg sig om för att se om det fanns fler mistlar. De upptäckte inte mindre än fem stycken inom synhåll. En generad hufflepuffare befriade pojken med en snabb kyss och eleverna började sakta gå mot uppehållsrummen. Dumbledore log och önskade sina elever en god jul.

Snape gick med snabba steg ner till fängelsehålorna. Han avskydde julen när man skulle vara trevlig och andra försökte vara trevliga mot en själv. Minerva och Poppy hade hela kvällen försökt få in honom i sitt samtal och innan dess var det de två som hade insisterat på att han skulle närvara vid bordet. Han hade mycket hellre spenderat kvällen för sig själv. Det skulle bli skönt att sätta sig i fåtöljen framför brasan och läsa _Elixir och brygder under 1900–talet_. Plötsligt upptäckte han att han inte kunde röra sig framåt, faktiskt inte år något håll. Han drog sin trollstav och såg sig omkring. Till slut upptäckte han misteln som hängde ovanför hans huvud. Han förstod genast att det var en av Elvalis överraskningar. Han förbannade henne tyst och försökte på alla sätt bli av med misteln. Inte en tum lyckades han flytta sig. Han började inse att han skulle få stå här tills någon gick förbi eller tills kraften i misteln tog slut. Efter ett tag hörde han steg bortifrån korridoren, men han nedlät sig inte till att ropa. När han såg vem de var gav han henne en iskall blick och sa:  
– Vill du vara så snäll och ta bort det här påhittet!  
– Det finns inget sätt att få bort den, förutom på det sedvanliga sättet.  
– Vaddå, fräste han och såg på henne med svarta ögon.  
– En kyss såklart. Står man under misteln måste man bli kysst.  
Han gjorde en sur grimas och såg tvivlande på henne. Samtidigt undrade han flyktigt vem som skulle vilja kyssa honom fri. Hon log mot honom och ställde sig närmare. Så lade hon händerna på hans axlar och kysste honom lätt på munnen. Han såg förvånad ut och kände att han inte längre var fast. Han tog ett steg bakåt och genast kände han att han var fastfrusen igen. Han himlade med ögonen och svor inom sig.  
– Du måste flytta dig i sidled, annars fastnar du igen, sa hon skrattande.  
Hon ställde sig åter på tå och gav honom ytterligare en kyss. Den här gången flyttade han sig snabbt åt vänster och undgick att bli fast igen. Han började gå mot sina rum med snabba steg. Då hörde han Elvali ropa på honom. Han vände sig suckande om och såg på henne. Hon pekade uppåt och han såg att misteln var ovanför hennes huvud. Han gav henne en värderande blick, skulle han hjälpa henne att komma loss? Hon kunde få stå där, det var ju hennes eget påhitt. Samtidigt som han tänkte det tog han ett par steg närmre.  
– Snälla professor Snape, Severus, jag vill inte stå här hela natten, sa hon och såg på honom med bedjande blick.  
Han såg kallt på henne och gjorde sig beredd att fortsätta ner för korridoren när han istället fann sig gå de sista stegen fram till henne. Han tänkte bara ge henne en snabb kyss för att fria henne, men upptäckte att det inte gick. Hon slog armarna om hans hals och höll kvar honom en kort stund. När hon släppte honom log hon mot honom och tog ett steg bakåt. Han såg reflexmässigt upp mot taket där misteln nu återigen hängde över hennes huvud.  
– Nä, nu får det vara nog, skrattade hon och mumlade en trollformel mot misteln. Den försvann i tomma intet. Snape blinkade till och stirrade sedan på henne.  
– Så det var möjligt att ta bort den?  
Hon bara log till svar.  
– Vad var det bra för, krävde han att få veta.  
– Min julklapp till dig, småskrattade hon.  
– Men det sista var väl onödigt, fräste han.  
– Det var din julklapp till mig, svarade hon. Hennes ögon glittrade och hon gav honom ett okynnigt leende innan hon vände tvärt och försvann upp för trappan.

Han stirrade efter henne och muttrade ilsket hela vägen till sina rum. När han satt sig i sin fåtölj tog han upp sin bok, men öppnade den inte. Han stirrade in i elden och så började hans mungipor sakta dra sig uppåt, tills han nästan log.  
– God jul Elvali.


End file.
